


Sparkles, Braids, and Face Masks

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Let Shiro Nap 2k20, allura likes sparkly things, canon compliant but i have no idea where it falls on the timeline, everyone's just tryna relax, fluff month, im drunk ok, spa day bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Lance grinned, squinting at Pidge's hair as his fingers deftly twisted the strands around each other. "I convinced everyone to do a spa day with me!""A…what is a spa day?" Allura asked in confusion, lowering her notepad.
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Sparkles, Braids, and Face Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eighteen: Spa Day
> 
> I am...pretty day drunk right now so sorry if this makes absolutely no sense lmao. I'm honestly astounded I haven't missed a day yet. Also this doesn't follow canon in terms of actual time line but I don't care sooooooooooo it's just sometime in the general plot
> 
> New shit for tomorrow at the bottom!

* * *

"All right, I've just received a transmission – what in the world are you doing?" Allura asked in bewilderment, stopping in her tracks just inside the common room door.

Spread out in front of her were her five paladins, all in pajamas (in the middle of the afternoon) and slippers. Keith and Hunk both had their hair braided, and Lance was in the middle of doing Pidge's. Shiro had something green on his face, and he was laying on the couch with his feet up on the back. There were vegetables on his eyes, for some reason.

Keith held a tiny paint bottle in his hands, black, and was in the midst of painting the liquid over his nails. Hunk was doing the same on his toes, just purple, and Lance had on a mask similar to Shiro, pink instead of green.

Lance grinned, squinting at Pidge's hair as his fingers deftly twisted the strands around each other. "I convinced everyone to do a spa day with me!"

"A…what is a spa day?" Allura asked in confusion, lowering her notepad.

Keith looked up from his thumb. He was frowning, like he wasn't enjoying this, but his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were glittering, so Allura knew it was an act. "It's an Earth thing. You just relax. Usually involves going to a spa and getting massages or…face masks or something."

"The three of us did them all the time at the Garrison," Hunk chimed in. He scowled at the drip of purple he'd gotten on his skin and swiped at it with his thumb. "We figured since we had some down time while the castle recharged, we'd do another, and get Shiro and Keith in on it too."

Shiro had removed one of the vegetables from his right eye and was now looking at Allura nervously. "Is the transmission you received urgent?"

The rest of the paladin's paused and looked up at her, a mixture of anxiety and determination warring in their faces and eyes. Allura hesitated, opened her mouth, closed it, looked down at her notepad. She looked back at the paladins.

They rarely got breaks. She of all people knew this. She also knew, from living with them for several months, that humans could literally stop functioning if they didn't take care of themselves both physically and mentally. It was odd, that they couldn't just push through it, but Allura had to admit, a break did sound nice.

"Allura?" Keith interrupted her thoughts, sounding a little stonier than he had before. When she glanced at him, she could see the resolve in his eyes. The way his hands started to twist the cap of his paint on. He'd only finished one hand of nails. Hunk was mirroring his actions. "Is it urgent?"

"No," she said quickly. The group hesitated, and she set the notepad down on the top of the sofa nearest her. "No, it's not. It was merely a transmission from Kolivan, about operations in the next quadrant over. I was going to suggest we go aid him, but…he is capable. As is the rest of the Blade."

The paladins relaxed a miniscule amount, and Lance finished Pidge's hair, tying it off with an elastic band she handed him. She scooted over to Keith and Hunk and plucked a green bottle of paint from the pile at Hunk's side. Lance was eyeing her, and Allura was pretty sure Shiro had passed out the moment she'd said everything was okay. "Carry on," she said, nodding.

"Do you want to join us?" Lance asked before she could leave.

She blinked, her lips parting. The others looked up at her, Hunk offering a bright grin and Keith and Pidge giving matching, soft smiles. Against her will, a hand lifted to her hair. "I…"

"Come on. I have extra hair ties," Lance said, eyes glittering with amusement. "I've wanted to take a shot at braiding your hair since we got on the ship anyway."

"He braided _everyone's_ hair at the Garrison," Pidge snorted, dragging her brush across her nails. "Probably could've charged for it, if he wanted."

Lance shrugged, waving Allura over. She sat down in front of him hesitantly. "I grew up with like, three sisters. Braiding relaxes me."

His fingers were gentle, nails scraping across her scalp, and Allura shut her eyes, humming. "If it helps," she murmured.

She could hear Keith's gentle laughter without opening her eyes. "He likes to give head massages while he does it."

"Mullet here almost flipped me when I did it to him."

"I wasn't expecting it!"

"You feel better though, right?"

"No comment."

Allura smiled and kept still as Lance's hands began twisting her hair around. She hadn't had someone braid her hair since her mother was alive, and the thought made her nostalgic, if not a little bit sad. "What are the things on your face?" she asked when Lance was about halfway done.

"Face masks," Hunk answered. Allura opened her eyes to glance at him, finding that he was now applying one of his own. "Some of them are just for fun, but these ones moisturize, according to Lance."

"Where did you get them?" she asked. She couldn't remember seeing any such things on the castle.

"Fabricator," Lance answered. Her hair was off her neck now, and his breath tickled. "Same place we got the nail polish. Or, where I got it. These guys are garbage at taking care of themselves."

Hunk grunted and Lance leaned over Allura's shoulder with a grin. "Except you, Hunk, you're great."

Allura chuckled, turning as Lance tied her hair off and released it, scooting back so that they formed a semi-circle. She lifted a hand to touch the braid, smiling. "Thank you. What…nail polish? What is it for?"

"Just decorative," Pidge said, holding up her now-green nails. She was painting something sparkly over them, and Allura's gaze zeroed in on it. "Sometimes it's a statement, but usually just for fun."

"Do…can I see the sparkly one?"

Hunk's grin was wide as he passed over a bottle of pink, sparkly polish before going back to carefully applying the face mask he was holding to Keith's forehead. "Thought you might ask."

She stared down at it, uncertain. "I just…put it on my nails?"

"Yup," Lance said. He leaned over and grabbed a dark blue polish from the bunch. "Here, follow my lead."

"All right, paladins, as requested, a bowl of exploded corn and the recipe Hunk gave me for Silkeeganroo berry smoothies! Oh, Allura! Glad to see you've joined!"

Allura could only stare. Coran was also in his pajamas, carrying a bowl in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other, but that wasn't the odd part. His hair was braided, which she didn't even know it was long enough to do, down the back of his neck and tied with a bow, which she was certain was Hunk's doing. There was a purple mask on his face, and his nails were a cacophony of rainbow colors. "Coran? You joined them for this?"

"Of course. We were wondering when you'd show up. Care for a smoothie? It's a blend of fruits that Hunk found!"

She gave him a small smile. "I'd like that very much. What do you all do when you're done with the…masks and the nails and the braiding?"

"Movie night," Hunk said, reaching up to take the popcorn and a smoothie from Coran as he came around to drop them off. The man set one next to Shiro's sleeping form and then sat down on the floor next to Pidge. "Pidge downloaded a bunch of Earth movies from her phone when we got here, so we have some we've been rotating."

"Tonight is Deadpool," Pidge said with a smirk.

Keith's lips twitched like he was trying not to laugh as he looked up at Allura. "Want to join? It's an…interesting movie."

Allura glanced back up at her notepad, still sitting on the back of the couch. When she returned her gaze to the paladins, they were all watching her hopefully. She looked down at the sparkly pink polish in her hand, still unopened, and smiled.

"I'd very much like to join, thank you."

Kolivan and the Blade could wait a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic: Cuddle Bug, Miraculous Ladybug


End file.
